The Messed Up World of LOVE
by sagaljama001
Summary: Percy Jackson is almost graduating from NYU with his Marine Biology degree but he needs to pass Statistics. (which he isn't doing.) Thalia his temperamental engaged cousin fixes him up with a tutor.. Rated T/M for swearing and some sexual references.


**A/N: So I don't own any of these characters other than the OCs. and Thalia might be a bit OOC. :)**

Percy Jackson chewed on his number 2 pencil while waiting for his annoying Statistics professor. He was the most boring professor he had. He talked in this very monotone voice that made Percy fall asleep. This is why he probably got a very bad grade on this test. Percy could never remember this professor's name so let's call him… Mr. Nothingbutton.

Mr. Nothingbutton finally made his way to Percy's desk. Percy's heart was beating fast as he took the paper from Mr. Nothingbutton's hands. He looked down at it; a moment of hope rising and then falling faster than Paris Hiltons career.

A D-! How did this happen? _Why do I even need Statistics to graduate? I'm mastering in Marine Biology! _He thought. "Class dismissed" Mr. Nothingbutton said. Percy and the other 35 students hurried out of the lecture hall. He was hurrying for another reason though. He was late for lunch with his cousin Thalia and that was something nobody wanted to do.

"D-?" Thalia screeched. "This is like the fifth time you've gotten a grade like this!" she continued. "Hey, I don't need the lecture alright!" Percy retaliated taking a sip of his soda. "Look Percy, I am getting married in June." She flashed her diamond engagement ring for what seemed like the 500th time. "And I don't want my little 22 year old cousin repeating junior year at college! Plus I don't think Aunt Sally would like to know her son his running out of money! You really think you can afford two more years of University?!" She rambled on. "Alright! I'll listen more in class okay?" Percy bargained. "No. You are going to get a tutor." she demanded. "No nu-huh kill me and I'll still say no." Percy said. Thalia reached for her cell phone and said: "Okay, then Sally won't min-" "Alright! I'll do it Jesus!" Thalia clapped her hands and left the tutor's cell number. Percy sighed and rubbed his temples. _Oh what have I gotten myself into now?_

Annabeth Chase – 9056743256

"Brandon!" Annabeth giggled as her boyfriend kissed her neck tickling her. This was their first sexual encounter she had with him in weeks. For some reason they haven't made love for weeks and it was annoying her. Was she not sexy enough? Before she finished that thought Brandon's phone buzzed next to him. He took his lips away from her and checked his phone. "Ugh babe-" he started. "No, no no no Brandon!" she complained. "I'm sorry it's urgent I've got to go to work" he said as he put his pants back on. Annabeth watched her boyfriend walk out the door then slumped pack on her bed annoyed as usual. Brandon walked out the door and his phone rang. "Hello? Uh yeah I'll be right there babe." he said as he walked towards the elevator.

Percy Jackson fumbled with his keys as he tried to open his apartment door. "Peeercy!" the girl who was next to him said. He didn't even remember her name, he just met her at the bar. Was it Rosie, Ruth, Ruby? He kissed her passionately one more time before successfully opening the door. He chuckled as he let her in and kissed her fully. He hadn't had sex in a really long time and this was just kind of a guilty pleasure. "Percy?" he heard someone say. He let go of the girl and looked up. It was Thalia. "Sorry to interrupt. I need to talk to Percy for a second could you give us a minute?" She said. "Um Rosie I'll call you okay?" Percy said as he pushed her out the door. "It's Ruby!" she shouted as he closed the door in her face. "So you're going to go into my apartment when I'm not home now?" Percy asked. "Stop being such a smart ass okay? I just wanted to tell you about the tutor I got for you like the good cousin I am!" Thalia pressured. "Fine" Percy shrugged and sat down on the couch and Thalia joined him. "Alright her name is Annabeth Chase and she is going to NYU too. She is Luke's cousin which is how I met her. She's cool and very smart." She finally finished. "Cool. That's it?" Percy stated. "So your first session will be tomorrow at noon and don't worry she's nice, not like a mean bitch or whatever. Anyways that's it!" she concluded. "I've got to get home, I have Luke waiting for me and I need to get some action." she joked. "Alright okay ew! I don't want to listen to my cousin's sex life alright?" Percy said in disgust. "Okay Jesus just because you haven't had sex in 3 months doesn't mean you have to be snappy okay?" She retaliated as she exited the apartment. Great. Now Percy was having images of his cousin and her fiancé getting it on. He shuddered and turned on the T.V. Friends was on, his favourite show. His eyelids started to get heavy and he fell fast asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Percy slammed his hand on the snooze as he tried to focus back on going to sleep. He then checked the time 11:45. shit! The next ten minutes were a blur. between brushing teeth, changing clothes and eating breakfast (super fast). He waited patiently at the table for the tutor (Annabeth?) to come. Finally the doorbell rang and Percy got up and looked in the mirror. He was wondering why he cared what she thinks, was it because she was a girl and he hasn't 'got it on' in three months? Or was it because Percy realized that his room mate Grover didn't come home last night. Percy shrugged and answered the door. "Hey! are you Percy?" Annabeth asked. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a piercing grey. They were scary yet beautiful. She was hot. Plain and simple, but not trashy hot like the girls Percy meets in bars more like a beautiful hot. "So... are you Percy?" He was ripped out of his train of thought. "Uhhh yeah, come on in" Percy said. _Great now try not to screw this up._


End file.
